


please stop feeding the damn pikachu

by Iaslow



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: blue and yellow are nb!, yes i do the coping yes i do the writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iaslow/pseuds/Iaslow
Summary: red keeps feeding the wild pikachu outside the house and honestly? that's kinda problematic





	please stop feeding the damn pikachu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwoClassyCats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoClassyCats/gifts), [weafy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weafy/gifts).

> i have little headcanons i should mention! blue and yellow are both nonbinary, and i like writing blue as a bit more loose around the emotions, so just a heads up!  
i hope you enjoy!

"Red, you have to stop feeding the wild Pokemon."

The sentence was simple, not emotionally charged at all like Red would have expected from his dearest blue companion.

"Whaaat? They're hungry! I'm just giving them enough to get by-"

"-Daily? On a schedule?" Blue raised a brow, arms crossing defensively. On their face, Blue wore a small smile. They knew Red didn't _mean_ to cause any trouble by feeding the wild Pikachu outside their house, but he... certainly was causing trouble regardless. 

Blue, Red, Yellow and Green all lived together in a small cabin in Viridian Forest, a beautiful happy-medium living arrangement for both Yellow and Blue. It wasn't too far away from the Gym, and Yellow could find a lake to fish in fairly quickly. It really was a lovely place to live, see, the ground around the house was more than perfect for gardening, which the two had plenty of time doing during the day and especially when Red and Green weren't around to cause problems. The two were a chaos duo, probably worse than the combination of Red and Gold, but that's for another time.

"I think they're fine! They're friendly, they don't bother the gardens...." Red's voice trailed off, eyes fixating upward to the ceiling fan that rotated above them, "... and they like having company. Don't you?" Carmine eyes shifted to meet emerald green, a special softness to them as he tried to push Blue into letting him basically adopt around 15 wild Pikachu into the already rather mismatched family they'd made in this place. Blue sighed, and Red knew he'd at least won 5% of the battle.

"They're friendly, sure, but-"  
  
"-Then what's the problem?"  
  
"Pika."

Red blinked at that comment, lips curling down into a small frown. Pika was.. better than he'd ever been, especially as of late. He was a lot more social and friendly with the other Kanto kids, especially more lenient toward Blue. Where he'd once tried to bite Blue, the little rodent had started to nuzzle their hand for petting. He was far nicer than he used to be, and Arceus forbid Blue would let anything bad happen to retcon the character development he'd made. 

If Pika was like that, territorial and protective of Red, how the _hell _would he react to suddenly having a whole horde of Pikachu around? Likely not good. 

Blue reached out, taking Red's hand and giving it a small squeeze of reassurement. "Just.. be careful if you do it. I don't want the Pikachu population to decline or some shit because Pika didn't like doubles." They chuckled at their own joke, releasing Red's hand as they walked off to tend to Gym paperwork. 

Huffing, Red flopped onto the couch with a newfound frustration. Sure, he knew that Pika could be territorial, but... He had a weak spot for any Pokemon who was hungry or needing a pal. He rolled over onto his side, burying his face in the supporting cushion. He'd take a small nap until Yellow got home and figure out what the best course of action was. Yellow was always the cooler one when it came to things like this, they'd know what to do.

....Or not.

Sleeping until around 8PM, Red rolled onto his back and stretched, mouth widening with a silent yawn as he sat up. Yellow was probably home by now, so he'd see what they thought about it. Slipping onto his feet, he heard a small **_clink _**sound come from the kitchen, head turning in said direction as he saw... 

A Pikachu.

In the cabinet. 

Standing on top of about five more, each stacked on another's back like a shitty jenga tower.

"Wha- Hey! Give that pen back!" He heard Yellow's voice yell from their room. Scrambling to his feet, Red stood up a bit too fast in his groggy state and slapped his foot hard against the coffee table. He probably would have screamed if someone else wasn't currently doing that.

He cut a sharp corner, stopping in the doorway of Yellow's room with wide eyes. Two more Pikachu were currently wrestling them for custody of a coloring pen, the room itself a mess as Yellow's hands were entirely occupied with the Pikachu, their foot gently nudging away a pile of more art material. Yellow turned to him, mouthing 'help me' as they tried to gently pry the pen away. Walking over and plopping experienced hands onto the sides of one's face, he gently rubbed at it, the Pikachu relaxing a bit before its jaws loosened enough for Yellow to take the pen away.

"What the hell happened?" Red questioned, hands shaking as the Pikachu zapped him.

"I-I don't know! I heard the front door creak open and I thought it was Blue, but these Pikachu rushed inside instead!" Yellow sounded reasonably distraught, and Red was pretty stressed about this whole situation as well. 

Picking up the two Pikachu infesting Yellow's room, telling them to open the window and tossing the little rats out when they obliged. Sighing, he wiped his hands on his pants, feeling around for his Pokeballs. All 6 were still present and likely safe to assume accounted for, thank Arceus.

Turning to Yellow, his eyes hardened a bit. Time to get serious and handle this.

"I'll handle this." He assured, turning back to the hallway, slinking out of the room and down the hallway. 

Quickly picking up their art supplies, they placed the contents on their bed and trailed behind Red, ready to help.

"You get the two on the counter, I'll hold the door." Yellow planned out, sharp green eyes noting the small nod Red gave in agreement. 

He took it slowly, inching closer and closer to the counter while trying to avoid startling the unwanted visitors. He'd realized, suddenly, that Blue hadn't reacted to the infestation. Were they at their gym? He could only fucking hope. He hated when Blue was right.. which was every time anything happened.

Removing his shirt slowly (despite hearing Yellow groan. everyone hated when he did that), he held it out to catch the Pikachu as if it were a net, stretching the fabric as much as possible. With a swift motion, he lunged forward and wrapped all four in the article of clothing at once, trying his hardest to contain their struggling and scratching. 

Yellow rushed to the door, slamming it open as they yelled: "GO! GO! GO!" 

Running over, he tried to toss the rodents outside, the sheer force of their combined struggling knocking him to the ground. He turned his head back to the door, Yellow's eyes wide with concern as Red called for them to shut the door. 

They didn't think twice, honestly. They slammed that shit shit and Red could hear the locks click shut. They rushed to a nearby window, propping against the back of the couch with their phone out, ready to call someone. Presumably Blue, though Red would prefer they called literally anyone but them right now. He let go of the shirt, the Pikachu scattering and rushing for cover in a bush. He sat up quickly, looking around with a small tinge of guilt. He didn't mean to scare them off, he'd only wanted them out of the house. Fuck.

He moved onto his hands and knees, slowly inching closer to the bushes. "Heeeyy.... You don't have to be so scared of me, I promise! I'm not gonna hurt you guys."

Silence.

He'd worried that he scared them all off until four yellow faces penetrated from inside the bushes. A wave of relief washed over him.

"It's okay, it's okay..." He extended a gentle hand forward, a Pikachu timidly craning its neck forward to sniff at it. He couldn't resist grinning pretty hard when it nuzzled his hand a little. "See? I don't want to hurt you. I just didn't appreciate you guys breaking into my home and making a mess."

The Pikachu looked away from him, guilt on their faces. He chuckled, gently scratching its head. He slowly positioned himself so that his legs were underneath him, both hands reached out to pet the Pikachu. He'd never actually been this close to them before, but boy he was relishing in this moment. 

"Tell you guys what. If you promise you'll behave, I'll let you come in and give you a bite to eat. I'm not doing this everyday though, don't get used too used to it."

The Pikachu chirped and squeaked in excitement, all six of the present rodents easing out of the bush and around Red, licking at his arms and hands. He laughed, the tongues ticklish as a Pikachu leaped into his lap, others following the movement. Before he knew it, he was on the forest ground, several Pikachu laying on and giving him little friendly kisses. 

Inside the house, Yellow was pretty sure Red needed help. They called Blue a few minutes ago, not really giving any specific details. They were probably going to be home soon, so Yellow felt relief in at least that. They weren't going to HAPPY with what's going down, but maybe they'll be understanding.

In the meantime, they decided to rush around and pick up a bit of the mess, though they stayed near the window when they could to make sure Red was doing alright out there. They knew he would be fine, he's _Red_, but they still worried. 

By the time Blue had gotten back home, Yellow had a large amount of the house cleaned, though after a while they'd neglected to look out the window, hyperfocused on picking up as much of the mess as possible. They noticed Blue had plastic sacks full of... food in them? They didn't question it. Their eyes met Blue's and they felt softer, as if all their worries had melted away because with Blue around, they could handle anything together.

.. Usually.

"It looks.. cleaner than usual in here. Were you cleaning?" 

"Haha, yeah! I was, uh-" There was the panic. "-Cleaning it as a surprise!"

Blue tipped their head to the side, worry on their expression as they walked forward. "Are you okay? You should sit down, you look distressed."

Yellow nodded, gulping dryly as they sat down on the couch. They sank back into the cushions, back sore from cleaning, tipping their head back to rest against the back of the couch when-

"Where's Red? He usually helps when you cl-"

"FUCK."

Slapping their ankle on the table just as Red had earlier, they hopped to the front door and opened it wide, a pit in their stomach forming as they turned to Blue in panic.

"THEY ATE HIM! THEY GOT HIM!" Overwhelmed, their breath quickened a bit as they rushed outside, looking around as they called out Red's name. Blue, confused and growing progressively more concerned about what the hell is going on, joined in.

Blue called and searched the bushes in the front of the house with Yellow before stopping them.

"What. Happened."

Yellow felt tears sting in their eyes as they came clean, telling Blue about the Pikachu breaking into the house. They watched as Blue lost the look of worry and gained a more.. neutral one. Normally, they would have given some quip about how they were right, but they figured it was best to save that card for later. 

The duo finished checking the front yard and went toward the back, where they heard soft... chuckling? 

They peeked around the corner of the house, Yellow's head becoming a resting place for Blue's chin as they found Red, who was currently being dragged off by an group of Pikachu that seemed to double in their normal amount. He was still shirtless, to both of their dismay. Knowing Red, he was probably having the time of his life and totally not having a panic attack like any normal person would during this situation. 

Blue decided they had their fill of these shenanigans today, deciding to step in and stop it before this got too far. 

"Hey, you all stop that!" They trudged over to the little horde, watching the group of rodents hiss at them and hide behind Red, who sat up with a smile. 

"Blue! I was wondering where you were!"

Blue didn't look too happy to see him, an awkward silence heavy between them. Blue opened their mouth to speak, but Red cleared his throat and forced words out first.

"Look, I... I know what you're going to say. 'You shouldn't keep feeding the wild Pikachu our food', I get that. But I didn't do that this time! They broke in and started trying to eat things!" He looked up at Blue with a deep frown. "It wasn't my fault this time."

"You did fine."

"Yeah, and I-" Red paused, letting the words sink in. "What?"

Sighing, Blue eased down to the ground as well, eyes soft as they made a small motion for a Pikachu to meet their hand for petting. "I know what they were doing, Red. You were right, they were hungry and you were just doing what you thought was best and fed them. I went to the Mart while you were sleeping and bough a couple bags of food for them." They scoffed, turning their head away as if this was too much of a blow to their pride. "If they're going to persist and stick around, we might as well feed them, right?"

Gasping, Red's eyes widened, sparkling with excitement. "You mean it?"

"I mean it."

Blue's back hit the ground hard, Red's weight shoving them down as he wrapped his arms around their neck.

"You're the best, you know?" He received a grunt in response, Blue shoving him off.

"I know! Don't do that again though."

"Haha, sorry!"

Blue couldn't hold back their smile. "You get to clean up whatever mess Pika makes out of spite, I'm not doing it and neither is Yellow."

Plopping down onto their knees and wrapping their arms around both of their necks was Yellow, a grin on their face. They'd had a feeling Blue would come around in the end. 

"Maybe we could make a rule that they don't come inside and ruin my art supplies anymore." They joked, the arm around Red's neck tightening. Apparently that wasn't a joke.

Red coughed, his smile distorting a bit as he tried prying the arm off. "Can do!"


End file.
